In A Demon's Heart
by knightfromhell
Summary: Ellie the lovely daughter of Ichabod and Katrina Crane is dying..who else would save save her than the Hessian Horseman! One shot


Ellie Crane was a beautiful young woman,at the age of 17 but because of her height she looked 12. She had an angelic voice and everything was good or had good in it in her eyes. That was why when she was told that she was dying,she accepted it for what it was. Her father,Ichabod came walking into her room when he noticed his daughter looked sad. "What's wrong my dear?" "Father I want to leave this earth knowing I saw something truely beautiful." "What do you mean?" "I wish to die in Sleepy Hollow. It's quiet and peaceful there." Though he wished his daughter wished to die some place else, he couldn't deny her of one of few requests she asked for. They soon arrived and while they were preparing for the events that the doctor said would come,Ellie couldn't help but go into the Western woods. As she walked deeper she saw an odd tree. before the tree stood a much older man with pale skin,black hair,and cold blue eyes. His cloths were all black too and his horse was black. Johann,was non other than the Hessian horseman. Too his shock he noticed a young girl was dancing and swaying as she walked. Johann couldn't believe his eyes. He then climbed onto his horse DarDevil. "Devil..am I dreaming or is that an actual angel I see?" Johann never saw such grace such beauty in a girl before. "I must have her..No I won't take her through carnage..She's too beautiful for horror ,horror runs in terror at her sight." Ellie knelt before the sword that marked his grave and said,"Whoever died here was a lucky man,he died in such a calm place. When I'm near my finale moments of life I want to die right here on the ground of these woods." Johann felt his undead sometimes beating sometimes not beating heart brake. "She's dying at such an age?" He leaned against the tree of death holding his chest. "I've never seen anyone be so calm about dying. She must be an angel." Ellie turned the corner of the tree to find the hessian looking at his horse. "You must be the hessian horseman father told me about." Johann turned to face the living Angel. "Yes I am the one and only Hessian horseman." To his shock she did not run screaming for help,but stayed and held his hand. "Y-you c-can c-c-call m-me Johann Miss." He found it hard to speak to her. "I''m Ellie Crane." Johann felt another ache in his heart,of all people to have to die it had to be Ichabod's child. "I must say,your lack of fear for death is quite amazing."Johan said showing his filed teeth. "Thankyou." Ellie soon collapsed and Johann held her and knew her time was coming. "Now I know what I must do..I must save this girl." Johann knew Ichabod might send the entire town after him but this girl needed a bed. He hepled Ellie on to DareDevil and rode off towards a small inn that the local doctor owned as a side job. He saw that Ichabod had a gun ready to shoot anyone if they harmed his wilting flower that was his child. Ellie's hair felt so soft. "She's a regular wilting flower. Even as she slowly dies her beauty is there." One of Ellies hand slid up and around Johann's neck as she slept. "I know that death will not conquer your long as I have a plan to save you death won't paint your face all sickly pale like others." When Ichabod saw the Horseman riding up to him with Ellie in his arms he went to shoot him. "Calm yourself Crane,she fainted I found her,I wanted her to be brought to you." Johann rubbed the young woman slightly for fear she would crumble and break,she was so fragile. "Ellie wake fathers waiting for you to get down so you can be laid on a nice soft bed." Ellie woke up and smiled. "Thank you Johann." Johann left the moment he knew Ellie was safe in bed now he had to find the witch of the western woods to help him save his first love. He found her and after nearly seeing the most disturbing thing in his life,(A bat getting beheaded..again.) he knew how to save her. But it would cost him something huge. You see,when Johann got his head returned he got the last ounce of his life's essance with it. He needed to give his last ounce of life to Ellie. This would mean that he would die and never return. He swiftly fell in love with the Crane's daughter and knew he had to do it. He had Lady Van Tassel extract the last bit of life essance out of him through her magic. He would remain alive as long as he held a glowing blue flask. (The flask had his life's essance in liquid form.) He soon relized time was running out for Ellie. He immediately climbed on to DareDevil and rode hard towards town. He reached the place where Ellie and her family was when he entered. Everyone gasped some backed away in horror,one man loaded his gun. Johann ignored the glares and the whispers he knelt before the fading girl. he drew his flask and lifted her head and poured his life down her throat. He then kissed her hand and then left without a word. He rode back towards the Western woods thinking how Ellie would be able to recover in just days and how she'd marry another man more fit for her. It left Johann with a bittersweet feeling. Then he felt dizzy. His breathing became harder and heavy. He fell just inches from the tree of death. Johann Looked up from where he laid and knew he was dying. DareDevil neighed and pawed at the ground trying to get his master to stand up. He then saw a young woman next to him. It was Ellie. His love was saved for she looked healthier. "Ellie..I gave you the last bit of my life's essance to save you." "Thank you Johann." "I'm dying Miss Crane..Please stay with me." Ellie felt tears run down her cheeks. "Ellie..I love..you." "I knew it the momment you saw me..Shockingly Johann,I love you too." "Kiss..me." Johann pulled Ellie into a long passionate kiss. Careful not to bite her with his fangs he exhaled his last breath into her mouth. Ellie knew she was alone now. DareDevil neighed loud and long and nudged his master. Ellie didn't drop him into his grave like the soldiers did,she gentally lowered him in then covered him with the dirt. DareDevil pawed at the ground trying to dig his master free The tree opened and to their shock Johann came walking out alive and well. "Johann.",Ellie breathed before running up to him and hugging him. He still had fangs but his heart was fully beating. A year later the two married and everyone was fine with eachother although Ichabod was still wondering why she found love in a demon's heart. **The End.**


End file.
